An ever recurring problem with labeling machines is the fact that label bands that have been used up must, to the extent possible, be connected with a new label band without a change in the production speed or the production parameters, as the case may be. A multiplicity of devices of this type are known. Thus, for example, DE-OS 195 29 866, which was taken into consideration in the formulation of the introductory portion, presents a splicing device with a multiplicity of rollers positioned opposite to one another. In particular, the splicing device contains an anvil roller and a pressure roller, which are located directly at the splicing point. The anvil roller and the pressure roller are positioned opposite one another on both sides of the label band, so that the label band passes between both of the rollers. The pressure roller can be moved in the direction of the anvil roller and can, in the short term, exert high pressure on the label band positioned between the two. Behind these two rollers, two pairs of forward-moving rollers are preferably provided, one of which is supported in a spring-mounted manner in every pair. In this case, too, the label band passes between the rollers of every pair. The spring-mounted forward-moving roller thereby continuously exerts a pressing force corresponding to the thickness of the label band, which can be controlled, as needed, on the stationary forward-moving roller of the same pair that is positioned opposite.
Each label band to be used in this splicing device must be equipped on its trailing end with a special adhesive layer and a signal transmitter that controls the splicing process; therefore, only special label bands are to be used. The transport path in front of the splicing device contains two branches that are used alternately to move the forward and the trailing label band forward. A label band is held in readiness in the specifically non-active branch of the transport path so that it can be attached to the trailing end of the forward, or old, label band both immediately and without interruption of the production. At least one label is removed from the new label band manually, and the beginning thus prepared is inserted into the splicing device applied to the pressure roller. If the approaching end of the old label band is now signaled by the signal transmitter on the trailing end of the old label band, then the label-free beginning of the new label band is pressed in the direction towards the adhesive on the end of the old label band as soon as this is positioned in the gap between the anvil roller and the pressure roller. The splicing point then passes through the forward-moving rollers, whereby an additional pressure is exerted on the splicing point by the overlapping spliced band areas. It is thereby not possible to prevent this pressure from also being exerted on the labels, which could make the subsequent detachment of the labels difficult. Furthermore, the known device requires very great care by the operator during the preparation and insertion of the trailing, or new, label band. It must be ensured, in any event, that the label-free beginning is positioned in such a manner that the entire adhesive area is positioned on the support band of the trailing label band after the splicing and does not protrude above the beginning edge or lie on top of a label, for example. On the other hand, however, the distance between the last label in front of the splicing point and the first label after the splicing point should not be too great. Furthermore, it is an additional complication that the label-free beginning must move together with the pressure roller in the direction towards the anvil roller, so that the operator must also take into account the time required for this movement, which can hardly be carried out manually, as well as the longer path that is necessary for it.